556mm THE BEST Vol.01 -Dancing Girls Best-
|publicacion = Mayo 26 de 2013 (Reitaisai 10) |pistas = 15 + 15 = 30 |duracion = 01:05:31 + 01:05:31 = 02:11:02 |catalogo = MMCD-0005~6 |genero = Electrónica, Trance, Techno, House, Eurobeat, Vocal, Instrumental |sitio web = Enlace}} Archivo:556mm banner.jpg 556mm THE BEST Vol.01 -Dancing Girls Best-''' es un álbum de música de 556 millimeters publicado el 26 de mayo de 2013 (Reitaisai 10). Es un álbum vocal e instrumental que cuenta con arreglos de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, Imperishable Night, Mountain of Faith y Ten Desires. El álbum es una recopilación de pistas incluidas en los cuatro álbumes publicados anteriormente. También el álbum posee un segundo CD que incluye un lado instrumental con las versiones instrumentales de todas las pistas listadas aquí. El álbum es sucedido por 556mm THE BEST vol.02 -Dancing Girls Best- y su contraparte 556mm THE BEST Reverse. Staff ;Arreglos :Tomoya (556 millimeters) ;Letras : |Kiyo}} : |Kaito}} (Elemental Records/EastNewSound) : |Takiry Haru-ura}} : |Kumarisu}} (EastNewSound) ;Vocalistas : |Kano}} (Bambino) : |Meramipop}} (COSMOPOLITAN) : |Nanahira}} (forestpireo) :KUMI :F9 (Spica.) : |Kurosaki Sakuya}} (T.Piacere) :℃iel (Capriccioso Cantabile) :Salita (Honey & Spice) :Cathy :kalon. (hp) :Cryu (EastNewSound) ;Ilustración :MACCO : |Arisaka Ako}} (Stem.04) : (ETERNAL LAND) : ;Diseño :BOB THE BASS ;Masterización :ddl (LiLA'c Records) Pistas Disco 1 - Girls Vocal Side *01. ''' (04:11) **''Fantasy Girl'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kiyoko Endo}} **vocalista: |Kano}} ** |U.N. Owen was Her?}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. Cosmos Routine (04:26) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Meramipop}} ** |Gensokyo Millennium ~ History of the Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *03. (03:23) **''Lovebullet Meteora'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Takiry Haru-ura}} **vocalista: |Meramipop}} ** |Love-colored Master Spark}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *04. Enigmatic EQ (04:29) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kumarisu}} **vocalista: KUMI ** |Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *05. (03:55) **''Natural Love'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Meramipop}} ** |Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *06. preside over (03:32) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: F9 ** |Omiwa Legend}} **fuente: Ten Desires *07. (04:34) **''Camelia Sound'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kiyoko Endo}} **vocalista: |Meramipop}} ** |Faith Is for the Transient People}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *08. whodunit (04:19) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Kurosaki Sakuya}} ** |Youkai Domination ~ Who done it!}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *09. Blood Monday (04:10) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kiyoko Endo}} **vocalista: |Meramipop}} ** |Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (04:03) **''Stroking Child'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kumarisu}} **vocalista: ℃iel ** |Doll Judgment ~ The Girl Who Played with People's Shapes}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *11. (04:45) **''Weightless rain'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kiyoko Endo}} **vocalista: Salita ** |Septette for the Dead Princess}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *12. (05:34) **''Faint Flame Shadow'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kumarisu}} **vocalista: Cathy ** |Diao ye zong (withered leaf)}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *13. (04:22) **''Goodbye Melancholic'' **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Meramipop}} ** |Flight in the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *14. W2C white white cristal (04:14) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kumarisu}} **vocalista: kalon. ** |Crystallized Silver}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *15. Good-bye Dream (05:42) **arreglos: Tomoya **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: Cryu ** |Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle}} **fuente: Imperishable Night Disco 2 - Instrumental Side *01. (04:11) **''Fantasy Girl'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |U.N. Owen was Her?}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. Cosmos Routine (04:26) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Gensokyo Millennium ~ History of the Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *03. (03:23) **''Lovebullet Meteora'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Love-colored Master Spark}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *04. Enigmatic EQ (04:29) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *05. (03:55) **''Natural Love'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *06. preside over (03:32) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Omiwa Legend}} **fuente: Ten Desires *07. (04:34) **''Camelia Sound'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Faith Is for the Transient People}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *08. whodunit (04:19) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Youkai Domination ~ Who done it!}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *09. Blood Monday (04:10) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (04:03) **''Stroking Child'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Doll Judgment ~ The Girl Who Played with People's Shapes}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *11. (04:45) **''Weightless rain'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Septette for the Dead Princess}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *12. (05:34) **''Faint Flame Shadow'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Diao ye zong (withered leaf)}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *13. (04:22) **''Goodbye Melancholic'' **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Flight in the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *14. W2C white white cristal (04:14) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Crystallized Silver}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *15. Good-bye Dream (05:42) **arreglos: Tomoya ** |Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle}} **fuente: Imperishable Night Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Reitaisai 10 Categoría:556 millimeters